


Assembling A Cabinet

by BlueGirl22



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Gen, Idk what happened here, but it's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew my inspiration from this vine: https://vine.co/v/iD6KWwZT3zp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembling A Cabinet

Thomas swaggered into the cabinet room, humming to himself and holding his bags. His eyes were half-closed, and he was surprised at the sight that greeted him when he opened them. In the middle of the room stood the frame of a tall box, Hamilton, Washington, Madison, and those other people who always dressed in white, and just sorta, hung around, stating the obvious. The people in white all said in unison, “1791. New York City.”

Madison noticed Jefferson had stopped in the doorway, and rushed over to him. While James did that, he noticed that everybody was hold hand tools, nails, planks of wood, and little blueprints. James said, “Thank God you’re here, Thomas. Hamilton wants to make the doors  _ glass _ . Getting glass fitted will cost so much more than just continuing with wood all the way around. Plus, glass can break, so, with my luck, it’ll just need to be replaced.”

“Madison,” Thomas said confusedly, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

“The cabinet.” Washington said from across the room. He nodded his head toward a hammer a few feet from Jefferson’s feet. “If you could just pick that up and pitch in.”

Madison scurried back to where he had been a moment ago. The bags slipped from Thomas’s hands. His mouth fell open. “Are you telling me I came all the way up here from fucking  _ Virginia  _ to help build a cupboard?”

“Actually, no.” Hamilton interjected. “You ‘came all the way up here from fucking Virginia’ to build a  _ cabinet _ . Why the Hell do sound so surprised? It was in your letter.”

“Whaaaaaaaaat? No, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t.”

“Look again.”

Jefferson rummaged around in his pockets while mumbling something about “fucking show you … 350 miles for a cabinet my ass…”. Hamilton watched with a smile as Jefferson self-righteously took out the letter, raised his eyebrows, held it up and began reading to himself. His eyes traveled down the paper at a steady rate for a second, until they appeared to run over the same sentence a few times. His face blanched and he said, in a high-pitched, shocked voice, “‘And the president is assembling a cabinet.’”

Jefferson’s eyes flitted helplessly to Madison, who shrugged. He brought his arms to his sides, collected himself, and took in the cabinet frame sitting in the middle of the floor. He sighed. “Well, fuck it. If I’m here, I may as well help.  _ Glass doors _ , Hamilton? Are you crazier than I thought?”

“If we make the doors out of wood, than you can’t see what’s inside. If someone is looking for a book, and it’s in the cabinet, they won’t be able to tell it’s there!”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
